


A Little Self-Love

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Self-Love, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Chat Noir finds himself reflecting on his relationship with Ladybug after Miracle Queen.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	A Little Self-Love

“Little kitty on a rooftop, all alone without his lady--” Chat let out a sigh as he hummed the familiar tune, his legs swinging back and forth as he stared out into the distance. Sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower, he recalled the events that had happened throughout the day. First Andre and Audrey Bourgeois had been akumatized, then Chloe had been akumatized, which allowed Hawk Moth to gain the Miracle Box and find Master Fu. Although he and Ladybug had eventually defeated Hawk Moth and Mayura, it had come at a price; Master Fu had lost his memories, and now Ladybug was the Guardian.

_ Ladybug _ . Chat had been surprised by her today. Usually she never showed her insecurities, but it seemed as though all of it had decided to come spilling out. It had pained Chat to see her like that--she made a mistake, sure, but that was nothing compared to all the good she’d done for Paris.

“ _ You and me against the world, _ ” Chat had told her, and it had been hard, so  _ so _ hard not to add  _ my lady _ to the end of it. But Ladybug was never his, was she? She’d told him time and time again that she didn't love him that way, yet he’d never listened. He’d chosen to follow her blindly. He was the one that had been chasing a dream. And now, sitting there, painfully aware of the mistakes and the decisions he’d made without thinking, he realized something.

Why should he keep running after someone when it was obvious she’d never loved him the way he’d loved her? Yes, Ladybug would always be his first love. But he would continue being her best friend. He would continue being there for her when she needed him. None of that had to change; only what he felt for her would.

Chat felt a bittersweet pang go through him, but in his heart, he knew that it was worth it. After all, loss was a part of life. For the longest time, all that had been on his mind was Ladybug, Ladybug,  _ Ladybug _ . Chat couldn’t remember the last time a day had passed without his thoughts constantly drawn to her. It would hurt, but he  _ needed _ to move on. It was the only way he could start the next chapter of his life.

For what seemed like the first time that day, Chat Noir smiled genuinely. The sun was setting in the horizon, beautiful pink and golden streaks searing across the sky. He felt deja vu as he remembered sitting in a similar place, with Ladybug, on a seemingly normal day.

“ _ I did it. _ ” She whispered when she’d come to sit beside him. At the time, he had no idea what she’d been talking about. He still didn't know. Yet. . . .

“I did it too,” he murmured to himself. 

_ I’m letting myself move on, Ladybug. Are you proud of me? _

And so he sang. “Little kitty on a rooftop, all alone without his lady. . . .”

He would be okay. It’d be fine.

Because for now, he needed to find himself. He didn't need a girl in his life just yet. All he needed was a little self-love.

And what better time to start than now?


End file.
